


5 Times Ruby Was Jealous of a Spoon (And one time the spoon was jealous of her)

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was, in Ruby's opinion, the single most erotic thing she'd ever seen in her entire life, and therefore should probably be illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Ruby Was Jealous of a Spoon (And one time the spoon was jealous of her)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from purrpickle on tumblr - Something completely inconsequential and random that Regina does that drives Ruby crazy. Extra points for pre-relationship awkward shenanigans because of this. :D
> 
> Set during Season 1.

The first time it happened Ruby was so distracted she poured boiling hot coffee all over her hand. She couldn't help but yelp in pain, and when she looked up Regina just glared at her before moving from her seat at the counter to a table by the window.

The second time it happened Ruby dropped the chocolate chip muffin she was attempting to put on a plate for a customer. Luckily she'd always had very good reflexes, and she managed to catch it before it landed on the floor. This time Regina just raised an eyebrow.

The third time it happened Ruby was waiting for it. She'd come to realise that it was a habit that Regina had - she would get her coffee, add cream and sugar, stir, and then take that lucky little teaspoon into her mouth and half lick, half suck, it clean. It was, in Ruby's opinion, the single most erotic thing she'd ever seen in her entire life, and therefore should probably be illegal. It was certainly impossible to work while it was happening, that was for sure. But at least Ruby knew to expect it from now on. No more coffee burns or dropped foodstuffs for her. No sir.

The fourth time it happened Regina caught her staring.  
"Is there any particular reason you're looking at me like that, Miss Lucas? Do I have something in my teeth?" Regina asked with a smirk.  
Ruby just about managed not to drop the milkshake she was holding.  
"N-no, Madame Mayor," she stuttered, pretty sure that her face was about as red as the streaks in her hair, "you look as incredible as always."   
_Eurgh, what a big mouth she had. Why did she have to go and say that?_  
Regina merely raised a perfectly sculpted brow at that, before picking up her coffee and sauntering over to the table by the window that Ruby had begun to think of as hers.  
Only then did Ruby allow her brain to return to its startlingly vivid fantasies of Regina licking something far more pleasurable than a _spoon_.

The fifth time it happened was something of a revelation to Ruby. It was a particularly busy morning at the diner, and so Ruby was out waiting tables instead of in her usual spot behind the counter. As she hurried around the tables she caught sight of Regina entering and ordering her coffee at the counter as usual. So of course when the drink arrived Ruby made sure that she was stood at just the right angle to see her out of the corner of her eye. Regina added her cream and sugar and Ruby found it was becoming increasingly more difficult to pay attention to whatever it was that Mary Margaret was ordering. Regina stirred her coffee and then… just picked it up and walked over to her table. Confused, and more than a little disappointed, Ruby resumed her rounds of the tables.

Five or so minutes later she found herself approaching the mayor's table to see if she wanted a refill. As she drew closer to the table Regina quickly added more sugar to her half-empty cup, stirred it once and then, so slowly it was obscene, licked one side of the spoon before sucking it into her mouth, never once looking up at the poor approaching waitress.

Ruby instantly felt her mouth go dry, her heart pound and, well, she wouldn't be surprised if she needed new underwear now. But even more debilitating than her intense arousal, was the sudden blinding realisation that Regina was doing this deliberately _for her_. It had to be. Although whether it was just to torment her, or to serve as some kind of invitation, Ruby didn't know. She sure as hell hoped it was the latter though. Ruby only realised she'd been stood still and just staring when Regina cleared her throat.

"Was there something you wanted, Miss Lucas?" the mayor asked with her ever-present smirk.

Feeling emboldened by her newfound revelation, Ruby took what she considered in that moment to be the biggest risk of her life. Licking her lips, and looking pointedly at Regina's as she did so, she leaned forward, resting a hand on her hip.

"Oh, I can think of a few things, Madame Mayor…"

The sixth time it happened Regina was definitely not licking a spoon…  
And bizarrely, the last thing Ruby remembered thinking before Regina's tongue brought her orgasm crashing down on her, temporarily wiping all coherent thought from her brain, was something along the lines of _'in your face, spoon!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please feel free to send me prompts here or [on tumblr.](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
